The heart of a computer's long term memory is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of the rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider toward the surface of the disk, and when the disk rotates, air adjacent to the disk moves along with the surface of the disk. The slider flies over the surface of the disk on a cushion of this moving air. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic transitions to and reading magnetic transitions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head traditionally has included a coil layer embedded in one or more insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head and the pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Current conducted to the coil layer induces a magnetic flux in the pole pieces which causes a magnetic field to fringe out at a write gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing the aforementioned magnetic transitions in tracks on the moving media, such as in circular tracks on the aforementioned rotating disk.
In current read head designs a spin valve sensor, also referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor, is employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, hereinafter referred to as a spacer layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, hereinafter referred to as a pinned layer and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to the air bearing surface (ABS) and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS, but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen to be less than the mean free path of conduction electrons through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons is scattered by the interfaces of the spacer layer with each of the pinned and free layers. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another, scattering is minimal and when the magnetizations of the pinned and free layer are antiparallel, scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering alter the resistance of the spin valve sensor in proportion to cos θ, where θ is the angle between the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers. In a read mode the resistance of the spin valve sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals.
The spin valve sensor is located between first and second nonmagnetic electrically insulating read gap layers and the first and second read gap layers are located between ferromagnetic first and second shield layers. In a merged magnetic head a single ferromagnetic layer functions as the second shield layer of the read head and as the first pole piece layer of the write head. In a piggyback head the second shield layer and the first pole piece layer are separate layers.
Recently, researchers have focused on the development of perpendicular magnetic recording systems in order to increase the data density of a recording system. Such perpendicular recording systems record magnetic bits of data in a direction that is perpendicular to the surface of the magnetic medium. A write head used in such a system generally includes a write pole having a relatively small cross section at the air bearing surface (ABS) and a return pole having a larger cross section at the ABS. A magnetic write coil induces a magnetic flux to be emitted from the write pole in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the magnetic medium. This flux returns to the write head at the return pole where it is sufficiently spread out and weak that it does not erase the signal written by the write pole.
The write pole typically has a flare point that is recessed a desired distance from the ABS. In addition, such a perpendicular magnetic write head may include a trailing shield that increases field gradient by canting the write field somewhat. This trailing magnetic shield has a throat height that is its thickness as measured from the ABS. Both the location of the write pole flare point and as well as the trailing shield throat height are critical dimensions that should be tightly controlled to ensure optimal magnetic performance. Maintaining these critical dimensions, however, becomes increasingly difficult to achieve as the size of such magnetic write heads becomes ever smaller.
Magnetic write heads are constructed upon a wafer, with thousands of such write heads being constructed on a single wafer. To form a slider, a wafer is cut into rows of sliders, and then this row of sliders is lapped to form an air bearing surface (ABS). This lapping surface determines critical dimensions such as the throat height of the trailing shield and the flare location of the yoke. Unfortunately, lapping processes are difficult to control, especially at the accuracy needed for very small write heads. This makes it difficult to control the trailing shield throat height flare location. Therefore, there is a strong felt need for a process that can allow tight control of critical dimensions such as trailing shield throat height and write pole flare location.